instaglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
Suomalainen Musiikin Kilpailu 8
Suomalainen Musiikin Kilpailu 8 '''was the 8th edition of the Finnish national final for Instaglobal Song Contest that selected the song and artist for Finland in the Instaglobal Song Contest 18. The selection took place in Turku, Finland and was hosted by Instaglobal veteran Eini and won by Instaglobal veteran Jannika B with her song "Seuraavaan Elaman". Info The national final took place at the Gatorade Center in Turku and is also set to host the next edition after bidding to host SMK 8 & 9. The national final consisted of a final of 3 songs from the period of 2009-2013 to coincide with the edition's special rule. The voters were spilt into two groups the international juries and the televoters with the juries been presented in 3 groups and televotes been presented from last to first place. '''Venue / Host City Turku is a city on the southwest coast of Finland at the mouth of the Aura River, in the region of Southwest Finland. Turku, as a town, was settled during the 13th century and founded most likely at the end of the 13th century, making it the oldest city in Finland. After Finland became part of the Russian Empire (1809) and the capital of the Grand Duchy of Finland was moved to Helsinki (1812), Turku continued to be the most populous city in Finland until the end of the 1840s, and it remains a regional capital and an important business and cultural center. Gatorade Center (formerly HK Areena, Elysée Arena, Typhoon and Turkuhalli) is an arena in Turku, Finland. It is primarily used for ice hockey, and is the home arena of TPS, but it is also frequently used to host concerts and other events. HK Arena was the main venue for the 1991 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships and one of the venues in 1997 and 2003. Competing Artists and Songs The 3 songs were selected by the delegation and feautred two Instaglobal veterans, Jannika B who represented Finland in Edition 3 and came a respected 19th and Jenni Vartiainen who represented Finland in edition 15 and came 15th. Nightwish is a band completley new to the SMK & Instaglobal scene but is one the most well known bands in the metal industry and Finland. Final The final took place at the Turkuhalli in the city of Turku infront of a crowd of 11,820. It took place on the 11th of January 2018 and ended a month later with results presented on 12th February. Jannika B won the contest and will represent Finland in Instaglobal where Jenni will compete in Instaglobal Second Chance. Voting and Results All delegations in Instaglobal were able to vote in the national final with the voting system of 15-12-9 with 15 being their favourite and 9 their least favourite. The votes were presented in 6 pots with all 30 voters been put into a pot of 5 voters. The first 3 pots were presented as the juries where the 4 to 6th pots were presented as the televotes. Voters Jury 15 Points Televote 15 Points Spilt Voting Results At Instaglobal Song Contest